


i'll say it again

by kathoo



Series: fictober 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kaede just rly loves her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: It's no secret that Akamatsu loves Iruma—especially with how often she lets Iruma know.





	i'll say it again

**Author's Note:**

> mix of the prompts for day 7 & 8— "no worries, we still have time" + "i know you do"

“I love you,” Akamatsu singsongs, her hands flitting through every item in Iruma’s closet. Akamatsu examines each piece of clothing with trained eyes. She’s looking for the perfect outfit for Iruma.

They’re going to the dance together, and Iruma’s not exactly someone confident in her fashion sense, so as usual, it’s up to Akamatsu to help her girlfriend. Not that she minds it. Even if she’ll feign annoyance at times, Akamatsu will always be there for Iruma. It’s just a fact.

Akamatsu can practically feel Iruma roll her eyes. “What the fuck, Bakamatsu? That came from nowhere.”

“It came from my heart,” Akamatsu responds using a sweet tone of voice she knows Iruma hates. Akamatsu finds a plum colored skirt that will most likely end a few inches above Iruma’s knees. Bingo.

As Akamatsu pulls it out of the closet, Iruma speaks, “You’re a real fucking idiot, you know that? First you want to go to the dance with _me_ of all people, and now—”

“You’re my girlfriend, though? Who else would I go with?”

Iruma scoffs at Akamatsu’s interruption. “As I was saying—and now you’re going on about all this ‘I love you’ bullshit. What’s gotten you all sappy all of a sudden, anyway?”

Akamatsu shrugs as she throws the skirt casually on Iruma’s bed. “I don't know,” Akamatsu admits. “Can't I just say that I love you?”

“Sure. But don't you think I’m gonna say something when you won't shut the fuck up about it for an hour straight? Every five minutes you tell me. What, did you cheat on me or something? So you're trying to act all sweet?” Iruma demands, and Akamatsu turns around to see her arms crossed.

Akamatsu’s eyes widen. “I—what—no! Oh my—I’m saying it because I love you, not because I did something! Wow. I just—wow.” Akamatsu shakes her head with a sigh. “I… I’m just really happy that we’re going together, Miu. That's all.”

Iruma seems convinced, but she doesn't uncross her arms. “Yeah, sure, fine. But I don't need to hear it again—I get it.”

“Okay,” Akamatsu replies, turning back to the closet. Now she needed to find a top for Iruma. “Hey, Miu?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Oh my fucking—”

Iruma throws a pillow at her. She throws the same pillow back at Iruma. They have a full-on pillow fight. Somehow they both end up on the bed, Akamatsu looming over Iruma, smiling victoriously.

“I win,” Akamatsu declares.

“Shut the fuck up,” Iruma says, grinning.

They lie like that for a moment. Akamatsu resting her head against Iruma, lying on top of her. It’s probably not as comfortable for Iruma as it is for Akamatsu, but Iruma doesn't say anything. It's nice.

“You should probably find the rest of my outfit,” Iruma suggests, “unless you me to do it. And you know that's never a good idea.”

Akamatsu hums against Iruma’s neck. “It's fine. We have time.”

Iruma lifts up a hand to lie against Akamatsu’s back. “Fine, I guess.”

“Hey, Miu? You know that it's not a joke, right? I really do love you.”

Iruma sighs. “I know you do.”

Akamatsu smiles, and she's sure that Iruma can feel it. “Okay. Good.”

“I love you, too,” Iruma assures her.

“Even better.” Akamatsu lifts herself up and off of Iruma. “You’re actually right—unless we want to rush later, we should finish up now. Besides, we can cuddle after the dance.”

“Is that a promise, Bakamatsu?” Iruma asks, brushing her fingers through a frizzy strand of hair as she follows Akamatsu up and off the bed. Akamatsu thinks that Iruma could be wearing the world’s ugliest clothes and still look gorgeous.

“Of course,” Akamatsu tells her, smiling. Iruma offers a small smile back.

Akamatsu ends up finding a white sweater and a pair of black leggings that go perfectly with the skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! all comments and kudos are really appreciated! thank you


End file.
